<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfort by Mistflyer1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786227">comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistflyer1102/pseuds/Mistflyer1102'>Mistflyer1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistflyer1102/pseuds/Mistflyer1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara isn't feeling well, and Luke does his best to offer comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, Mara, this might help you feel better.”</p><p>Mara grunted, and then stuck her head out from her cocoon of blankets to give her husband a bleary stink-eye as he knelt beside where she was wrapped on the couch, right near her head. The doctor, upon diagnosing a seasonal flu—<em> since when did Coruscant ever have severe enough seasonal changes to cause the flu? Who is in charge of the weather right now? I want to have words with them </em>—had advised bed rest and fluids, and to avoid interstellar travel until she’d recovered. But at least it was Coruscant, which meant that not only was family near in case help was needed, but it also meant that Luke wouldn’t be gone for extended periods of time as he went to get whatever supplies they needed. For which...she was quietly grateful. </p><p>Luke offered the still-steaming bowl of broth, and Mara resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the smell. It wasn’t quite bland… but there was something there she couldn’t identify. “There’s no flavor to that, is there?” she asked, voice hoarse and scratchy. “If there’s no flavor, I don’t want it,” she said, already wiggling back down so she could bury her head in the blankets and under the pillow again.</p><p>“Oh, there’s flavor, I cleared my nose out when I was tasting it earlier. It’ll definitely help your throat feel better,” Luke said. She heard him moving around, and then the slight weight against her side as he leaned his head back. She then felt him turning his head so that he was facing where her head was buried. “And I made it all by myself without adult supervision,” he added, and she could just <em> see </em> the shit-eating grin on his face in her mind. She knew that tone so well. </p><p><em> Force. </em>Before, and when she just met him, she used to think that as a starfighter pilot, his cooking would be halfway decent with him having to learn to improvise on the spot with whatever ingredients he had available to him. What she apparently failed to take into account was that his upbringing on Tatooine meant that he wasn’t a picky eater, and if it was edible, it was good to go as food. She knew what was safe and what was not in the event she needed to improvise, but Luke didn’t seem to care as long as it was edible for humans. As she got to know him, she found that he favored simple, light meals if given the option, but he was open to trying new things. Once married, they had been learning different recipes together since returning from their honeymoon almost five months ago. She found out then that while he picked up concepts and recipes quickly, he also liked to experiment in the kitchen...which always ended with mixed results.</p><p>And she knew he’d been tasting the soup he offered her now, she could hear the Huttese expletives all the way from the kitchen for the past three hours. </p><p>She cautiously poked her head out from the cocoon. “No bugs?”</p><p>Luke snorted. “That was once, and on a dare. I don’t think Captain Rex thought I was going to actually do it,” he said, offering the still-steaming bowl. “Just a few bites, then you can rest some more,” he said, setting the bowl on the floor so he could stand up.</p><p>Mara grumbled under her breath but, despite the headache pounding behind her eyes, she slowly began to wiggle her cocoon and inch her way up the back of the sofa. Luke hovered for a few moments, and then slid right into the first open spot he found, gently reaching around her to help her maneuver herself into a sitting position. She looked up to see Artoo warbling cheerfully in the doorway as Luke leaned forward and used the Force to bring the bowl closer to himself so he could pick it up. “I’m gonna burn my mouth, aren’t I?” she asked, gingerly moving her hands through the blanket folds so she could take the bowl from him. It was warm to the touch, but not as hot as she privately feared.</p><p>“Nope. Well, you shouldn’t,” Luke said, brow furrowing  as Artoo gave a warning trill. “If you do, I’ll get water for you.” </p><p>Mara smiled despite herself. “Thank you,” she said as she carefully took the bowl from him. He gently rubbed her back as she sniffed the broth--<em> okay, not as bland as I thought </em>--before she took a spoonful for a few cautious sips. “Okay...this is actually pretty good,” she admitted, leaning her head on Luke’s shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>He nuzzled her hair. “Of course, you’re welcome,” he murmured, as he continued to rub her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Star Wars and all related media belong to Disney.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>